


Call me Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (Very brief), (sort of), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Felching, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Safeword Fail, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, communication at the end, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alec has a safe word. Or he could call yellow.But he doesn’t. Because this is what Magnus wants and Alec doesn’t want to disappoint him. Doesn’t want Magnus to find a new slut who won’t freak out.Alec loves him, and he knows Magnus isn’t his in any sense. He’ll take what he can get."A scene gets a little intense, Alec doesn't safeword out but Magnus knows his love and everything is okay in the end.





	1. Alec's POV

Magnus is pressed up behind Alec, Alec’s chest flat on the bed and his ass raised in the air. Alec’s wrists are bound to the headboard and he can’t move from the pleasure racing though his body. 

Magnus’s cock is pounding in and out of his body and on a particularly hard thrust Alec sinks impossibly further into the bed. 

He’s deep, he thinks, in that hazy space. All that matters is Magnus. All that matters is that Magnus keeps touching him. Keeps loving him. 

“Look at you,” Magnus coos, his voice rough from sleep. 

They woke up not even an hour ago, Alec curled up to Magnus’s chest, perfectly content. But there’s something else in Magnus’s voice too, something Alec can’t recognize. But the haze clears a little. When they woke up Magnus was being painfully soft with Alec—calling him _love_ and darling. 

“My perfect little slut. You always make such a good fuck hole.” 

Alec fights back the tears prickling in his eyes. 

Alec might sleep in Magnus’s bed, might live in the loft with him, and Magnus might be soft with him, but that’s what he is. Magnus’s Fuck Toy, not his boyfriend. Alec’s being paid very well to let Magnus do whatever he likes to him. He tries not to think about it. 

It’s easy usually. Magnus never pushes farther than what’s pleasurable for both of them. And for the past several months Magnus has treated him like a boyfriend, not (what he is) a whore. Not that Magnus ever treated him like a whore. Magnus always preferred the term sugar daddy even though the whole daddy thing doesn’t get either of them going. 

And this mood, the mood where Magnus gets rough and demanding and a little demeaning with Alec is so so rare. 

Alec has a safe word. Or he could call yellow. 

But he doesn’t. Because this is what Magnus wants and Alec doesn’t want to disappoint him. Doesn’t want Magnus to find a new slut who won’t freak out. 

Alec loves him, and he knows Magnus isn’t his in any sense. He’ll take what he can get. 

Alec presses his face further into the sheets, hiding the tears that slipped out then he pulls himself together. His headspace is gone, pulled out from under him. But he twitches back into Magnus and fakes a moan. 

“Mmhm,” Magnus hums appreciatively, and strokes a hand down Alec’s ass. His other hand pushes down on the center of Alec’s back, hard. 

“So pretty for me. Show me how desperate my slut is.” 

Alec tries, he trembles back and thrusts into Magnus’s cock. Magnus’s hand on his ass wanders down, cupping Alec’s soft dick. 

Everything stops. 

Magnus pulls out and lowers Alec flat onto the bed and he starts fully shaking now. 

Now he’s done it. 

Ruined the mood. 

Magnus’s fingers soothe up Alec’s arms and delicately untie the rope binding him to the headboard. When Alec’s hands are free those too drop heavily to the bed. They land at an uncomfortable angle but Alec can’t do anything but tremble on the bed. He’s sticky, cum coating his ass from the first round, sweaty, and there are itchy tears on his cheeks. It’s not the kind of wreaked he likes being. Because Magnus didn’t finish, which means he wasn’t good. 

“Shh, shh,” Magnus coos, carefully turning Alec over, then pulling Alec into his lap, against his chest. 

“It’s okay, _love_ , we won’t do that again, I’m here.” Magnus runs his hands up and down Alec’s arms as he talks. It’s all so soft and it makes Alec cry and shake harder. 

_My perfect little slut. You always make such a good fuck hole_

“It’s what I am,” Alec says into the nook of Magnus’s neck. 

He huffs out a breathe then yanks himself away, forcing the tears to stop. Forcing himself not to shake. 

He’s used to pushing down his emotions. 

“Darling—“ 

Alec closes his eyes then hauls himself off the bed, “I’m sorry I ruined the mood, Magnus, I’ll do better next time.” 

“Next time...” Magnus blinks at him, “ruined the... Alec I don’t give a damn about that.” Magnus gestures to the headboard. 

Alec knows that. Knows Magnus doesn’t give a damn about him. 

“I care about you being okay and we are not doing that again. Was is what I called you?” 

“You called me what I am!” Alec spits out. 

“No.” Magnus shakes his head and reaches forward to grab at Alec’s hand, dragging him back to the bed, “you aren’t a slut Alexander. Your—“ 

Alec shuts his eyes, “I know we avoid talking about it, but you pay me for this. I am your whore, not your boyfriend. And... and obviously I can’t even do my job correctly—“ 

“I do pay you. But not for that! It’s supposed to be consensual, that’s in our contract. And darling—“ 

“Stop calling me that!” Alec shouts, tipping his hand away from Magnus, “stop—stop confusing me. I’m your whore. That’s what I am.” 

“You’ve never—before—why...” Magnus trips over his words and it’s such a bizarre occurrence. 

It breaks Alec out of his anger. Suddenly Alec knows if he keeps doing this he’s going to loose Magnus. 

Alec drops to his knees, crawling to the edge of the bed and pressing his forehead into the side of the bed next to where Magnus is sitting. 

“I’m sorry Magnus.” 

_Please_

_Please_

_Just let me stay_

Alec thinks. He can’t loose this. And not because of the money. He doesn’t care about the money anymore, hasn’t for a while. 

Alec’s not a desperate college student that just got thrown out of his house and departed from any financial help from his parents anymore. He’s graduated, with a job, he would be okay in his own. Not comfortable like this but fine. 

His mother has come around now too. 

But he can’t loose Magnus, whatever part of Magnus Alec gets just for a bit. 

“I’m sorry I disappointed you, please let me make it up to you.” 

Magnus’s hands wrap around Alec’s upper arms, hoisting him up onto the bed. Once Alec is sitting on Magnus’s lap he cups Alec’s cheek and pulls his face up so Alec can look into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus has spilled tears in his eyes and he looks ruined. 

Alec flinches. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Magnus says simply. 

Alec gulps, “Please! Please no! You can—you can call me whatever you want to, I promise I’ll be good, I’m sorry!” 

Magnus soothes his hands over Alec’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. 

“I can’t... I don’t what you to feel obligated to do things for me. You’re free Alexander, I’ll keep sending you the money just please don't do this.” 

“I don’t care about the money!” Alec exclaims, “just don’t make me go!” He’s shaking again, “I can be good,” he promises eagerly, “I’ll be a good fuck hole for you.” 

Magnus winces, “stop.” 

Alec swallows back his tears and nods. He’s fucked it up now. 

“I’m—I’m sorry Magnus.” He shakily stands, looking down at the floor, “I’ll go.” 

He’s turning around to get some clothes, but Magnus stands after him and grabs Alec’s hand. 

“Wait!” Magnus turns Alec around, “if you don’t care about the money why are you still here?” 

“Because I love you.” Alec says. 

He’s got nothing left to loose. 

“I love you too,” Magnus says softly, pulling Alec into a tight hug. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, I thought I couldn’t really have you. Please Alexander stay, I’ll rip up the contract. Please stay and be my boyfriend, my real boyfriend no strings.” 

Alec feels weightless again, he sags in Magnus’s arms and lets Magnus take him back to bed. 

Magnus makes him breakfast in bed and they talk for hours. It's everyhting Alec's every wanted. 

He keeps saying I love you, just to feel it on his tongue, to see how Magnus lights up. 

He wraps himself up in Magnus and lets Magnus take care of him.

“I called you... that... because I had to remind myself,” Magnus whispers, “that you weren’t really mine.” 

Alec’s sitting on his lap, slowly riding Magnus’s cock. He’s blissed out, drifting with only Magnus tethering him. 

“I’m yours,” Alec whispers back. 

“I love you, Alexander, my perfect Alexander.” 

“Yours.” Alec repeats. 

“I’m yours too.” Magnus says softly. 

“Mine,” Alec’s smiles brightly, “we belong to each other.” 


	2. Magnus's POV

Alec looks beautiful like this—hands tied to the headboard, face pressed into a pillow, chest flat on the bed and ass high in the air help up by Magnus’s hand on his hip, while Magnus thrusts roughly into the wet heat of Alec’s hole.  
They woke up together, like they do most mornings, and Magnus was filled with so much love at the sight of Alec sleepily pressed into him. Alec let out soft little sighs as Magnus licked his asshole open for him. Then Magnus stroked his cock until he came all over Alexander’s beautiful ass. He used his own cum to pump his fingers into that wonderful hole, whispering praise into Alexander’s ear the whole time. Nothing sinks Alexander into subspace faster than some well-spoken praise.  
Now, while Magnus pounds into Alexander, Alexander is floating. He’s in subspace letting out delicious moans and he’s so pliable. It turns Magnus’s heart to goo.  
It’s so painful. Now loving everything felt this morning. Because Alexander isn’t his. Not really.  
Magnus tries not to think about it too much.

“Look at you,” Magnus coos, voice rough from emotion. Usually Magnus would say something about how gorgeous Alexander looks, he’d compliment Alexander’s cum-covered ass, how well Aexander’s hole sucks his cock in, but not today. Today Magnus needs to remind himself not to fall too deep.  
“My perfect little slut. You always make such a good fuck hole.”  
The words don’t feel right, humiliation in any form isn’t really one of their things. When Alexander first came to Magnus he was torn apart and Magnus carefully put him back together. It’s not their thing, but it’s not a hard no either.  
And Magnus’s heart can’t take anything soft right now. He needs to give it to Alexander hard.

Magnus knows he’s called it right when Alexander’s face burrows deeper into the pillow, he twitches back into Magnus and lets out a pitiful little whine of a moan.  
Magnus hums, petting Alexanders ass and reaching forward to push Alexander’s chest deeper into the bed.  
“So pretty for me. Show me how desperate my slut is.”  
Alexander dutifully thrusts back onto Magnus’s cock, even though he has no leverage in his position. The thrust are little more than trembles but Magnus decides to let Alexander work for it. It’s that what a slut would do?  
While Magnus let’s Alexander make tiny, shaking thrusts back into him, Magnus traces Alexander’s hip before reaching down to stroke his cock.  
Magnus is ripped out from their session when he finds Alexander soft.  
Suddenly the little thrusts aren’t lack of leverage, their signaling a lack of pleasure. And Alexander’s little moan from earlier is a lot less exciting.  
Magnus pulls out of Alexander and gently lowers Alexander’s waist to the bed. Alexander starts shaking uncontrollably bellow him, little gasping sobs coming from where his face is pressed into the pillow.  
Magnus rubs up Alexander’s arms, trying to be soothing as he unbinds Alexander’s arms from the headboard.  
Why didn’t Alexander safeword?  
Alexander’s arms drop heavily to the bed.

Magnus coos softly at Alexander as he turns him over and pulls Alexander into his lap. He wraps his arms around Alexander and hold him to his chest. Alexander has safeworded out in the past, it’s rare, but whenever it happens Magnus makes sure to be extra soft with him. Alexander likes feeling wrapped up, even just during regular aftercare.  
“It’s okay, love, we won’t do that again, I’m here.” Magnus runs his hands up and down Alexander’s arms as he talks. Alexander sobs and shakes harder.  
“It’s what I am!” Axander sobs into the crook of Magnus’s neck.  
Magnus isn’t sure what that means, beyond that it’s no good and Alexander definitely took Magnus’s words during their scene too deeply. Alexander yanks himself away, then he stops. Stops shaking and crying and becomes terrifyingly calm.  
“Darling—“  
Alexander pulls himself out of the bed and away from Magnus, “I’m sorry I ruined the mood, Magnus, I’ll do better next time.”  
Magnus blinks, not sure what to say, “Next time... ruined the... Alec I don’t give a damn about that.” Magnus throws his hand int eh direction of the headboard, “I care about you being okay and we are not doing that again. Was is what I called you?”  
“You called me what I am!”  
Magnus shakes his head, not sure what’s brought this on but thoroughly regretting the choice he made, and reaches forward to bring Alexander back to the bed, “No. You aren’t a slut Alexander. Your—“  
“I know we avoid talking about it, but you pay me for this. I am your whore, not your boyfriend. And... and obviously I can’t even do my job correctly—“  
Magnus wanted to be reminded—but not like this. His heart cracks open.  
“I do pay you. But not for that! It’s supposed to be consensual, that’s in our contract. And darling—“  
“Stop calling me that!” Alexander yells, ripping himself away form Magnus, eyes blazing, “stop—stop confusing me. I’m your whore. That’s what I am.”  
“You’ve never—before—why...”  
At Magnus’s stuttering words the fight evaporates from Alexander and he drops to his knees like a cut puppet. He _crawls_ over to the bed, pressing his forehead into the mattress and inch away from Magnus’s leg.  
“I’m sorry Magnus.” There’s a pause where Alexander breathes into the mattress, “I’m sorry I disappointed you, please let me make it up to you.”  
Magnus’s heart is shattering.  
Is he doing this for the money? Magnus thought that, maybe, it was more than that. Not love, obviously, but maybe Alexander liked what they did too. Does he feel that… that owned by Magnus? That he would throw away their argument and practically beg at Magnus’s feet. This isn’t what Magnus wants. They are equals, regardless of their bedroom dynamics.  
Magnus reaches out and hoists Alexander back into his warmth, cupping his cheek and tilting Alexander’s face so they can maintain eye contact.  
Alexander flinches  
“I can’t do this anymore.” Magnus says.  
“Please! Please no!” Alexander looks desperate and wild, like he wants to cling to Magnus but is hold himself back, “You can—you can call me whatever you want to, I promise I’ll be good, I’m sorry!”  
Magnus tries to sooth him, cooing and wiping away Alexander’s tears.  
“I can’t... I don’t what you to feel obligated to do things for me. You’re free Alexander, I’ll keep sending you the money just please don't do this.”  
“I don’t care about the money! Just don’t make me go!” Alexander shakes in Magnus’s lap, “I can be good,” he promises eagerly, “I’ll be a good fuck hole for you.”  
As if that’s all Magnus wants, a hole, “stop.”  
“I’m—I’m sorry Magnus. I’ll go.” Alexander looks at the ground, standing again and turning away. This conversation is such a wreak.  
“Wait!” Magnus turns Alec around, “if you don’t care about the money why are you still here?”  
“Because I love you.” Alec confesses, still staring at the ground. He tenses, as if Magnus is goon to hurt him for it.  
Magnus’s heart swells and he pulls Alexander into a hug.  
“I love you too, I’ve loved you for so long, I thought I couldn’t really have you. Please Alexander stay, I’ll rip up the contract. Please stay and be my boyfriend, my real boyfriend no strings.”  
Alexander turns to putty in Magnus’s hands. Allowing Magnus to take him back to bed so they can talk about this properly.

  
It’s late now, and after they talked Alexander had whispered “make love to me?”  
It wasn’t even a scene, just sex, but at Magnus’s praise and confessions of love Alexander drifted off. His eyes unfocused, is body pliant, and when Magnus pulled out of his body, Alexander clung to him.  
“Let me clean you up, love.” Alexander let out a happy noise at the term and let Magnus slip down his body.  
Alexander’s legs fell open and Magnus gently licked over his dripping hole.  
He stayed down there until Alexander’s hole was clean, until Alexander shook gently through another orgasm. Then Magnus cuddle into Alexander and watched as his perfect _boyfriend_ drifted off.


End file.
